TBI
by brndjms
Summary: title kinda says it...if u dont know what it means its explained in the story. j/s probably later rather than sooner-you have to read to know why though. r&r please:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

CAR CRASH. The words repeated over and over in her mind. Sam sat on the edge of her bed, panicked. She had received a call from Penrose Hospital just moments ago. Her fingers dialed the buttons on the phone she held in her hand.

"Hello," a sleepy sounding Daniel answered.

"Car crash," Sam managed to say.

Daniel, obviously more alert, replied. "Sam, who was in a car crash?"

"Jack, he is at Penrose. I have to go."

"Alright, I'll make the calls and meet you there." Daniel's voice trembled.

Sam stood off the edge of the bed; she dressed and ran out to her car.

Sam approached the main desk, "Just a moment mam."

Sam sighed, quickly becoming impatient. The woman finished talking to the elderly couple and turned to Sam. "I'm looking for Colonel Jack O'Neill." Sam sputtered before the woman could open her mouth.

The woman checked the computer, "I'm sorry but there is no Jack O'Neill here."

"How about a Jonathan O'Neill?"

The woman rechecked the computer. "Yes, there is a patient by that name. Go over to the ICU."

Sam nodded and followed the signs to the ICU. A nurse directed her to Jack's room. She opened the door to find Jack laying on a cot unconscious. The elderly couple she had waited in line behind occupied the chairs.

"You're not another nurse are you?"

"No mam, I'm Major Sam Carter."

"I'm Lucy this is John."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind me asking what your acquaintance to the colonel is?"

"Sam, if I may." John spoke, and Sam nodded. "We are his parents. Now what is your relation to our son?"

Sam cleared her voice, "We work together, and we're friends."

Lucy scowled, "I think it would be best if you left."

"No mam."

Jack's doctor walked into the room to give an update ten minutes later. "He has what we call a TBI."

"Traumatic Brain Injury," Sam verified.

Jack's doctor nodded, "He may have memory loss. Or loss of basic motor skills, worst case scenario however is permanent paralysis."

Lucy began to sob and John tried to comfort her. "When is he going to wake up?"

"That is impossible to predict. It may be possible to wake him by talking to him though."

Sam nodded then walked to Jack's bed side. "Hey Jack, Colonel, sorry," she paused a moment. "Jack I need you, now!" Sam placed her hands on Jack's shoulder as she yelled.

He began thrashing and convulsing. Sam stepped back. When he finally stopped, his eyes popped open. Jack took a good look around the room, his eyes stopped on Sam. "S…Sam,"

Sam took his hand, "It's okay I'm here."

Jack's face tightened, "What?"

"You were in a car crash." Jack nodded.

A month later, SG-1 sat in Jack's doctor's office along with John and Lucy. "I think it's time to release Jack," his doctor announced. "That causes a problem though. It seems that the only person he will talk to is Sam."

Lucy, infuriated, interrupted the doctor. "You're not sending my son home with her." Lucy glared at Sam.

"She is the only person I would recommend sending Jack home with."

"He won't be a problem for me to take care of, and John and Lucy if you want to move in for a little while that is fine." Sam replied.

Lucy huffed and hawed. "Fine."

Sam nodded, "So when can I take him home?"

Two hours later, Daniel and Teal'c helped Sam move Jack out of his wheel chair and into her car. The boys and John and Lucy followed Sam back to Jack's place. Lucy stared at the house in front of her. "Your place is a dump." She sneered.

Daniel snorted, "Actually this is Jack's place."

Lucy's face tightened. She followed SG-1 into the house.

After moving him into the kitchen, Sam knelt down in front of Jack. "You're home. I know it's a little cleaner than when you left it but it's where we're staying."

Jack nodded and wheeled himself into his bedroom. "Well obviously he's regaining some memories." Daniel leaned against the counter. "I'm going to order some pizza."

Sam nodded and went to check on Jack. "Hey," she peered into Jack's bedroom.

Jack waved her over and pulled her into his lap. "Am I ok?"

"Yes Jack, you're perfect."

"I still…love…you. Love me too?"

Sam smiled, "Always. Daniel ordered pizza, are you hungry?"

Jack nodded. "Pizza's here," Daniel yelled from the kitchen.

Jack rolled himself into the kitchen, grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and wheeled over to Sam. Sam handed him a plate with two large slices of pizza on it. Jack lifted the plate slightly, "The…anks."

The guys stayed long enough to watch the movie, and then departed. "Lucy, John," Sam took them aside, "The guest room is upstairs."

"Thanks," John said. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Probably the couch. Now goodnight."

John and Lucy made their way to the guest room. Sam came up behind Jack and wheeled him away from the Simpsons. "No bath," he said.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then." Sam wheeled Jack to his bedroom. "I'm going to take off your clothes, is that ok?" Jack nodded. After fighting with Jack to get him into pajamas, Sam helped him into bed.

Sam stood and walked toward the door. "No, S…Sam."

She turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Please do…don't leave." Sam smiled and sat down on the bed next to Jack. He lifted himself up on his arms and laid his head in Sam's lap. "Love you."

"I love you too Jack," Sam rubbed his back until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

TWO MONTHS LATER

Sam woke with a start. She smelt the smell of burning cheese. Putting on her slippers, she raced into the kitchen. Jack stood up against the fridge, "I was going to cook breakfast."

Sam sighed, "Why don't you grab some cereal while I pick up."

Jack nodded and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. He then dumped cereal into the bowl and poured milk over it. "Sure you don't want help?"

Sam nodded as he sat down. She scraped the burnt egg off the pan as she talked, "The guys are coming to visit today."

"That sounds fun. When are we kicking my parents out?"

"When you start having conversations with people other than me." Jack shrugged and Sam continued, "The guys are coming for dinner. What do you want me to cook?"

"Let's just order pizza." Jack stood to move his bowl to the sink and grunted as he limped the whole way.

"Is your leg hurting more than normal?" Sam put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Remember what the doc. said?" Sam nodded her silent yes. "I'm just lucky to be able to move it."

Sam went to speak, but stopped as she heard John and Lucy's voices. She looked down, realizing that she was wearing only Jack's oversized tee-shirt. "I'm going to go change."

Jack smirked, "Okay."

An hour later, Sam and Jack sat in the car at the gate of Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The airman on duty, Peterson, would not let them through until he knew how Jack was. "I'm fine airman." Jack spoke but looked as if he was in another world.

Peterson stood at attention, "Sorry sir."

Sam drove the car through the entrance and parked in Jack's parking spot. She and Jack walked over to the elevator, got in, and pushed the button for sub-level 16. The elevator lowered, at sub-level 16 they exited. They showed their ids and signed in. Jack grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her to the locker room.

After changing into their BDUs, Sam and Jack reported to SG-1's briefing. "Morning," Jack spoke as he sat in his seat.

"Indeed O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head.

"So Jack," Daniel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How's everything going?"

Jack shrugged, "Fine."

General Hammond cleared his voice, causing everyone to jump to attention. "At ease and Jack" he looked at the leg Jack was massaging. "For God's sake, take it easy."

"Yes sir," Jack winced.

"This mission is very special." General Hammond spoke. "For that reason, Jack will be going with you."

"But…"

"I won't make you go but hear me out first. A Lieutenant Orson was recently reported missing. They wouldn't tell me why but she was sent undercover in North Korea. The President mentioned you would want in on this one."

Jack grimaced, "I'll only slow them down."

"Jack, they're going to need someone who knows the lay of the land."

"Has her family been informed?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "Does that matter?"

Jack nodded, "She's my step daughter."

He held his head in his hands, irritated by the sound of the engines. The pilot shouted back from the cockpit. "We're almost there, prepare to drop."

Sam put her hand on Jack's shoulder. Giving it a tight squeeze, she spoke. "You said you wanted back into the field, this is your chance."

Jack nodded, and then swallowed hard as the back of the plane flew open. He watched as Daniel and Teal'c jumped out of the plane. Jack stood and Sam motioned for him to jump. He jumped out of the plane with Sam close behind. _One, two, three, _Jack counted then pulled his shoot. He screamed as the adrenaline rush came. _God I've missed this._

Jack's legs buckled beneath him as he landed. With his hand he reached to the radio and spoke into it, "Hello."

Jack stood and detached his parachute. "O'Neill, where have you landed?" Teal'c's voice crackled over the radio.

Jack was about to answer, then something fell on top of him. _Holy shit. _Jack put his hand to his head, "Sam why did you land on me?"

"Sorry," she moaned.

"O'Neill," the radio crackled again. "I have retrieved Daniel Jackson. What is your position?"

"I don't know."

"It's fine Jack, just turn on the tracker." Daniel said.

Sam crawled off Jack and pulled him to his feet. "Gah!" Jack continued complaining. Soon, Teal'c and Daniel joined them.

"Alright, so where do we go?"

"**Tell me why you came!"**

**The whip came down hard on her back. **_You're getting out of this. Focus on the person behind the pain. Find a weakness._ **She bit down hard on her cheek, trying not to crack any teeth. The whip came again, harder this time.**

"**Not going to talk? Tell me, what is your name?"**

"**IO," she replied.**

"**That is not a proper title, now is it? What is your full name and rank?"**

**He stopped grinning and instructed the other man in Korean. "What now, the whip wasn't satisfying you? Sent your bitch to get a bigger toy?" He reached out with his hand and smacked it across her face.**

"**Your talk is interesting. I will not bother asking your country of origin. You are quite obviously American."**

**IO laughed, and then spoke curses at him in Russian. After his hand connected with her jaw once more she gave up the Russian angle. "You make an ugly woman." She spoke in Latin.**

**The man before her looked puzzled. "That it. We will meet again."**

**She smiled as he left. **_Looks like somebody can't handle someone smarter, or undermining. _**IO shut her eyes and wriggled her hands in the cuffs. **_This escape might be difficult. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"South," Jack finally answered Daniel's question.

Sam took out a compass from the pocket of her vest. "South is that way," she pointed to her right. Without a word Jack started walking.

Three hours and 150 miles later, Jack held up a fist. They stopped. "It's three miles," he said.

"How are we going to get in?" Daniel asked before sneezing.

"If you keep that up…" Jack started to say. "We should take cover 'till night fall."

Jack hobbled not far behind Sam, who took the rear. _Why won't she just say yes already? She could at least let me kiss her; she wears my clothes after all. _Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by a rumbling in a nearby bush. He turned, gun in hand. "Come out!"

SG-1 fell back to Jack's position and watched as a man, dressed in American Military Uniform approached. "Thank God," he cried.

"You're American?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"Yes, help me."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked while he lowered his gun.

"Undercover sir, my partner's been captured."

"IO?"

He nodded, "We have to save her."

"Why where you sent here?"

"I don't know, but IO does."

"What's your name?"

"Commander Brown."

"That your real name?"

"No sir, it's classified."

**Her head popped up as the man reentered the room. In his hand was a device that would look like a pitchfork, if the prongs weren't bent. The thought made her snicker, **_what's he going to do? Poke me with a bent pitch fork?_

**He frowned, "Why can't you cooperate?"**

"**Why can't you talk correctly?"**

**He placed the single prong on her chest, directly between her breasts. "AHHHh…" she screamed in pure agony.**

"**Tell me why you have come!"**

"**Go to hell." She felt her body twinge as the remaining electricity reached the hand cuffs. **

**The man sighed and put the 'pitch fork' down. "Must you make this so difficult?" For the first time, he spoke in a clearly American accent.**

"**Traitor." **

"**Did anyone else come with you?"**

"**No."**

"**Bullshit, you wouldn't be sent alone." She turned her head up to look at him.**

"**What?"**

"**Trust me, please. I knew your name the moment I saw you. Whatever secrets you may hold are safe with me."**

**She nodded, "First you prove your worth to me."**

"**What do you want to know?"**

"Commander," Jack yelled. "I have the highest classification known to man."

"Yes sir. Like I said, I don't know why we're here. She told me that there was someone on the inside she needed to contact."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, let's move out."

"But Jack," Daniel started rambling. "I thought we were waiting 'till nightfall."

"There's no time."

They followed Jack to the tree line where they had turned back the last time.

"We are standing on a trap door."

"Jack how do you know that?"

"Classified."

With a lot of man power, they managed to get the trap door open. One by one, they climbed down the ladder. Brown, the last person in, shut the trap door above him. Since the tunnel only went one way, there was no question as to which way to go. At the end of the tunnel, there was another ladder.

They climbed up the ladder in much the same way they climbed down the first one. Jack sat as soon as he was up. "Does your leg hurt?" Sam sat next to him.

Jack nodded. Then the screams came.

"**I was born in Kentucky in 1973."**

**She nodded, everything he'd said so far matched the story she'd been told. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Major."**

**His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"**

"**Aliens."**

"**Don't lie to me."**

"**I wasn't."**

**He nodded, "I can't help you escape unless you're extracting me."**

"**I had no specific orders pertaining to that subject. I was told if I compromised your position to extract you."**

"**I received information from the leader of this base. Five hours ago, we saw four parachutes."**

_Aw shit. That SGC guy promised he wouldn't interfere. _**She gulped; **_if they sent Jack in his current state…I'll kill them._

"_**Kuhn," the old man spoke. "What have you learned from our prisoner?"**_

_**He sighed, **__only that my position has been compromised. __**He answered, "She ith obvious American. What do you wish for me to do with her, Dae Wonsu?"**_

_**Dae Wonsu answered, "Whatever pleases you."**_

"_**As you wish."**_

"_**Wait…" Dae Wonsu shouted. "We have received intelligence that there are American spies searching for this comples."**_

"_**I will find out all that I can."**_

_**Dae Wonsu's eye's glowed, "Yes you will. Or we shall take yous life."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**He walked back down the hallway, finally arriving at her cell. "You, stand." IO raised what was left of her eyebrows then shook the shackles. "What do you know avout the parachutes?" **

"**Nothing, I was told there would be no rescue." **_Well, that was only a half lie._

"**If you will not tell me, Dae Wonsu will interrogate you hiself."**

**IO shifted her weight slightly, "Then let the bastard come."**

**And come he did, exactly one hour later. "Vu, kneel before your god."**

**She winced, "Ah man. They should have warned me that you were going to be a self-righteous son of a bitch."**

"**Silence!"**

"**Does your voice always sound so high and whiney? And by the way…Dae Wonsu means 'high general' not god. Just in case you weren't familiar with earth terminology."**

"**Vut do you know about me kind?"**

**She thought for a moment, "Illiterate aliens. And like I said, self-righteous sons of bitches."**

**Dae Wonsu pulled a knife out of its holster, which was slung around his waist. He slashed her face from above the eyebrow, across her closed eyelid, and down to her chin. 'Kuhn' stiffened as he watched the horrible sight, knowing her screams would haunt him.**

"**Vy did the parachutes come? Vo his coming to vescue you?"**

**At this, she giggled. "Hate to burst your bubble but they came to kill you not to rescue me."**

**His eyes grew wide with anger. "Wo art these infidels?"**

"**Me for one," she paused choking on the air. "I however will not tell you any of their names, ask them when you meet them." She spat at his feet and then felt his fist connect with her jaw.**

Jack led them into Dae Wonsu's chamber. After checking that it was unoccupied, Sam hacked the computer. "Alright," she said, "I'm in."

SG-1 stood behind her as she browsed through the computer. There were no significant documents so Sam opened the surveillance footage. They fastforewarded through the footage until they came to what they were looking for.

"Oh my god," Daniel stared at the prisoner on screen. Before her stood Dae Wonsu with a sword in his hand.

"Should we not attempt to provide assistance?" Teal'c asked with a concerned look.

"Not while they're both in there."

"What, Jack you can't be serious?"

"No Daniel, the colonel's right. If we attack now, there won't be an escape."

Brown nodded, "IO would say to complete the mission and leave her if we have to."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "I didn't come just to leave her."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" she screamed bloody murder. Dae Wonsu had asked where the stargate was, when she refused to answer he held the sword high** **above his head and came down in one fluid motion. The pain of her arm being cut off was almost enough to make her pass out.**

**The sound of bullets came in the distance. Her eyes blurred as Dae Wonsu ordered 'Kuhn' to the battle. Seeing that he was trying to escape, IO pulled off the ground and body slammed him. Dae Wonsu threw her off him and turned to run, but before him stood SG-1 accompanied by 'Kuhn' and Brown. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked, trying not to stutter. **

**Dae Wonsu's eyes glowed, "Vo insuint humans! How mare you wishonor you god?" **

**Jack smiled as he raised his weapon, before he could shoot though, 'Kuhn' grabbed his side arm and put a bullet in between Dae Wonsu's eyes. He collapsed before them, dead.**

**The team moved to IO. Daniel bent down to release and help her up. Jack stood back, watching. "I told them not to let you come."**

"**IO," Jack replied. "I know the pain you feel. I want to go home."**

"**So do I Jack."**

General Hammond sat at the 'head' of the table, being briefed by his people. _What the hell did I send them into? _He shook his head, trying to concentrate.

"And that was when we killed the Gould." Daniel finished speaking.

"I had no idea what I was sending you people into, but well done. Now as for 'Kuhn' and Brown…"

IO limped into the room and cleared her voice, getting everyone's attention. "General, sir, permission to join the briefing?"

"Permission granted." He stared though as she took the seat directly across from him, the one at the other end of the table.

"Regarding Grant and Ryan, and yes those are their real names, Grant was sent with me on a mission he knew nothing about. Ryan has been undercover for almost four years. They sent me in when we learned about the Gould and I never had any intention of getting captured.

IO massaged her aching arm while the general replied. "You do not need to defend your actions, I was just curious to know exactly how much they knew."

She nodded, "Nothing that would compromise security."

"Very well," the general stood. "Dismissed."

Jack grabbed IO on her way out, "You called your mom, right?"

"Yeah, she's coming to visit this weekend and wants to know that you're ok too."

"Why?"

"I don't know, a birdie may have told her."

"That's it," Jack raised his voice to the point where he was yelling. "You're grounded!"

"So are you."

"I guess you'll have to stay with me for a little while then."

IO nodded, "Wait. Don't your parents live with you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hell no! Hell no, hell no, hell no!"

"Who else is going to take care of you? Your mother." He mocked.

"Oh yeah, you can barely walk and I'm missing an arm…lots of fun."

"I assume that's a yes."

"Yes." IO departed without another word, Jack however knocked on General Hammond's door.

"Come,"

Jack opened the door and walked (more like hobbled) inside. "Hey general."

"Jack sit, what's up?"

"Well sir, I was wondering if there was any chance of me being put back on active duty."

The general's eyes widened. "You want to rejoin SG-1?"

Jack half nodded. "I miss this place sir."

General Hammond nodded. "I understand, but I want the decision to be up to you. And Jack,"

"Yes sir."

"Word of advice, include Sam in this decision."

Jack stood with a wide grin on his face. "Thank you sir."


End file.
